


(i hope you) Burn

by Toki



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki/pseuds/Toki
Summary: Let future historians wonder how Galo reactedWhen you broke his heartYou have torn it all apart





	(i hope you) Burn

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came to me while I was listening to Burn from the Hamilton soundtrack. I wanted more to the middle of Kray and Galo's backstory and more what happens after the movie ends so I wrote it. 
> 
> There is underage grooming in this story, but it doesn't go further than that while Galo is younger. It's still a traumatic thing so I didn't want people to go into it thinking the grooming tag was for something nice and domestic.
> 
> I'll update as I write. Nothing explicit until later chapters.

_I saved every letter you wrote me_  
_From the moment I read them_  
_I knew you were mine_  
_You said you were mine_

\----------------------------------------------

Galo Thymos was many things: strong, excitable, compassionate, rash, stubborn - the list could go on, but the most important trait he had (in most everyone's opinion) was loyalty. He had been lovingly likened to a dog more than once and it was true, his personality compared to that of man's best friend. Galo Thymos took great pride in that. 

His loyalty was part of the reason he became a firefighter in the first place. Kray had led him in that direction and his loyalty made him follow through. He ended up loving it with an unmatched passion and his career became the defining aspect of his life. Through firefighting he could apply his need to help everyone. To save everyone. To always put a smile on people's faces. 

For Galo Thymos, the moments that most would consider depressing or difficult to deal with was just water off a duck's back. His own problems were pushed to the side with a quick laugh and a change of subject. He dealt with things by smiling and reminding (himself and) others that other people had it harder. 

His parents died in the fire he narrowly escaped from? Well, he had time with his parents and some people didn't even get that. He was pushed from foster home to foster home? That just meant he got to meet a lot of interesting characters. In fact, he pushed things aside so frequently that many people forgot to worry about him. The only people who took the time to remember to care was Burning Rescue, his found family.

Galo had believed, for much of his life, that Kray Foresight was counted among those who cared. His family. After all, the Gov was the center of Galo's universe from the moment Kray saved him from his burning home. Kray was his knight, his king, and the one person Galo loved above all else. 

As a young boy, Galo only kept a small rolling suitcase. He was moved around different homes and rarely had a chance to settle enough to bother collecting much. Anything more than his suitcase would have been too difficult to keep track of. He had clothes, toiletries, and a stack of letters and photos from his idol. While he had to replace toothbrushes, and he outgrew his clothes, the letters remained and grew in number. 

Kray had paid for Galo to have a PO box the second time he was made to move homes. The then 14 year old boy had a panic attack in front of the blond man's apartment because he thought he wouldn't get Kray's letters. A set place where they would keep his mail for him was easy enough. A simple thing that would keep the child out of his hair for the time being. 

While Kray only wrote every few months, it didn't stop Galo from checking his mailbox at least once a week. Most letters contained only a few short sentences, mostly asking about school. Galo, in turn, would send back short novels about every aspect of his life. 

Letters were the main method of communication, but they met in person every year on Galo's birthday. This was a promise Galo had begged Kray to make. It started at smaller cafes with quick meals and the younger man talking until he could barely breathe. Kray would nod and hum and finish the meal as quickly as possible and then they would go on their separate ways.

Once he hit 16, things started to change. At that point, Kray was a well known public figure. While he wasn't governor (yet), he was climbing that ladder at an alarming speed. He could easily afford fancy restaurants that Galo felt like he had no business being in. A few weeks prior to their annual meeting, the mysterious Bair had sent Galo a request for his measurements. After asking his elderly foster mom for help, the overexcited teenager was able to send the information back, never questioning what it was for. Kray asked and he gave. 

A week later, a tailored light grey suit showed up with a request for him to wear it on his birthday dinner. 

At the time, Galo would have never guessed it was a gesture that had been meaningless save for the fact that Kray refused to be embarrassed in public. The politician had to be seen in upscale establishments so the days of quick meals in cheap cafes were behind him. The French restaurant he selected had a dress code and lord knew Galo had nothing of value to wear. 

Like every year, Kray had planned to eat as quickly as possible while pretending to listen to the younger man. It would be excellent press for reporters who often dined here to see Kray Foresight eating with the boy he saved. A few shots and he would be able to leave. That was his plan up until Galo walked into the restaurant, looking blankly around at the posh decor. 

Galo had changed. He was growing into his body. The chubby cheeks that once adorned his face were gone. He had finally hit a growth spurt. It was clear that he had gotten into frequenting the gym as his arms bulged slightly in the fabric. Kray felt time stop as he surveyed the man Galo Thymos was becoming. 

The dinner lasted longer than their previous meals put together. The conversation was two-sided for once and there was laughter. By the end of it, Galo was sure he had died and gone to heaven. It was utterly perfect and everything he'd ever wanted. 

As they left the building, Kray insisted on buying the birthday boy a coffee for his way home so they walked a few blocks to a quiet cafe. Galo got a hot chocolate instead and the two made their way outside. 

This time, Kray didn't have a car waiting as he usually did. Instead he offered to walk Galo home. He wanted to make sure the house was fit for his young friend. They continued to chatter quietly, sharp barks of laughter occasionally accenting the conversation. Once they arrived, Kray pretended to look over the quaint property, and then gave an approving nod. A black car rolled up to whisk the blond away and Galo couldn't hide the crushing feeling that fell over him. 

It was then just a step, a small shuffle of feet and Kray was mere centimeters from Galo. They paused and simply breathed in the same air. Before Galo could form a proper thought, Kray had moved in and placed his lips on the soft cheek. 

"Goodnight, birthday boy." 

\-------------

_Be careful with that one, love  
He will do what it takes to survive_


End file.
